Flapping headed brothers
by ACompatible17
Summary: Is Ike and Terrance brothers? Is Phillip ending showbiz just because Terrance doesn't swear that Phillip is his Brother.


Flapping headed brothers

**Flapping headed brothers**

**Author's Note:** Well, this is my second fanfic. Still South Park I can't think of anything to write. I'm having a bad time writing The Simpsons.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own South Park… X(

**By:** ACompatible

" Ike that's a bad baby!! You broke another window!!" Mrs. Broflovski shouted the hell on Ike for breaking another window.

After the argument, Kyle picked up his gloves and went to the door.

" Kyle, where you going!"

" Mom , why do you have to know?" Kyle was frowning at Mrs. Broflovski (his mom).

" Well, if your going to the park bring your brother with you."

"But mom his not even my real brother!"

" Do as I say Kyle!!"

Ike and Kyle is loafing around. Ike saw a poster that dropped on his feet. He picked it up

And looked at Terrance the untalented actor whose toilet humor is a blast.

" Ike hurry up damn it!"

" Bah-bah-bah." Ike was asking Kyle about Terrance.

"Who? Ohh… Terrance he was an actor with a pure heart and deep…"

"Bah-Bah!!" Translation: Not that deep!! Ike was shouted

" Oops, Sorry."

Then Kyle aligned the face of Ike and Terrance. He frowned and smiled.

" Let's go home, Ike."

When they made to their house Ike went to his room and Kyle called Stan and Cartman on Three way.

" Dude, I want to share something today."

" Oh is it your ass was stuck again on the…"

" Shut up Fat boy!! I mean when I looked at Ike and Terrance . They look the same I think their twins only Terrance is Older."

"What do you think, Cartman?"

Toot-toot…

"Damn it Cartman! He hanged up"

Stan and Kyle went to the Mansion where Terrance and Phillip lived.

Ding-dong!

Kyle pressed the doorbell. Phillip opened the door.

" Hey Terrance, it's the kids who are little!" Phillip was cackling. Stan and Kyle just laughed along…

"We need to talk with Terrance, Please"

"Okay, Terrance!" Phillip called Terrance.

When Terrance made it to the door he let Stan and Kyle come in on their mansion.

" Terrance, we have a question, We were just wondering if you have a baby brother that looks like you."

Phillip heard the conversation and stopped chopping the carrots.

" This might help you remember this." Kyle gave a picture of Ike.

Kyle and Stan left the mansion and went straight to their homes. Terrance was looking at the picture while he was on the terrace. Phillip went to the terrace and glanced at the city.

" Terrance, to tell the truth your such a Pig Fker!"

" Why did you call me a pig Fker?"

"Well first of all you Fk pigs"

" Oh yeah…" (What the hell are they talking about?!) both cackling and reversed fart.

_Breaking News!_

Phillip is ending showbiz!! Because Terrance is replacing him as a brother.

" Holy St dude!! Terrance remembered that Ike is his brother, But what about Phillip…?"

Kyle went to Terrance again…

" Terrance but… but… what about Phillip?"

" Oh we talked about it that little asshole doesn't learn a lesson that he isn't my brother. And his gonna live at his third wife."

"This is Ike, your brother, Ike this is your brother. Well I gotta go home…(sniff) goodbye Ike. "

Kyle left the Mansion with tears on his eyes. When Kyle made it to the gate Ike ran and hugged Kyle.

" Bah-bah-bah" Translation: Goodbye…

" Hump… that's so sweet." Kyle carried Ike back to the Mansion. Phillip was out on the gate with a frown face. Ike saw him and gave him a greeting using his middle finger. Phillip just left…

"Terrance please take care of my brother I mean, nevermind. Don't forget to kick him out of the window."

"Sure thing buddy, and how's aboot ('aboot' is their 'about') call Phillip and leave his cruddy wife." Ike hugged Kyle again…

"yuck! Stop hugging me stupid baby!"

Phillip was sitting on the bench near the gate of the mansion…

"Phillip… I don't want to say this but…"

" Please mercy! I want to go back there I'll do anything" Phillip was kneeling on the thick snow begging to come back to Terrance.

" Just treat my brother nice."

"Thank you, thank you!!" Phillip was running and opened the gate widely.

" Terrance"

"Phillip" They hugged like Gay persons they almost kissed each other

Kyle went home and Terrance, Phillip and Ike felt like brothers. Phillip went back to showbiz. Ike became a star since he was a brother of Terrance.

"Kyle where your brother Ike!?"

"Mom don't you know that's he's dead!"

" Well tell him he looks like this kid on T.V…. WHAT HE"S DEAD!! NOOOOO!!"

FIN

Thanks for reading!! X)


End file.
